Gedanken eines Augenblicks – Kurzgeschichten
by Vengari
Summary: Hier entsteht eine Ansammlung von Kurzgeschichten.
1. Inhaltsverzeichnis

Im Moment scheint es, als wenn ich meine Plotbunnies nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bekomme. Die Biester können einfach lästig werden.

Wie dem auch sei...

Dieses wird eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten. Kleine Stories, die mir im Kopf rumschwirren und die nicht, wie üblich auf meinem PC verstauben sollen. Viele werden nicht die 1000 Worte erreichen, deswegen will ich sie nicht jedesmal als eigenständige Story hochladen. Ich werde mich auf viele verschiedene Paarings stürzen, konnte es aber nicht lassen und mußte mit HG/SS anfangen.

Erstmal einen lieben Dank an Viviane, die das ganze Zeug betat und schon über meine wirren Paarings den Kopf geschüttelt hat, aber sie doch betan wird – hoffe ich zumindest... Kisses Love!

Solltet ihr die einzelnen Chaps lesen, hinterlaßt mir eine Review, damit ich weiß, ob es überhaupt gelesen wird. Wie schon bei meiner anderen Geschichte mache ich euch einen einfachen Vorschlag. Einfach überwinden - den netten Reviewknopf drücken und ein Smilie hinterlassen, wie es euch gefallen hat. :o) :oI :o(

Das erste Kapitel werde ich immer neu mithochladen, um es zusätzlich als Inhaltsverzeichnis zu nutzen, in dem ihr einen kleinen Überblick über die einzelnen Stories erhaltet.

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari

.

**__**

Inhaltsverzeichnis

.

1.

"Euphorie des Augenblicks"

Charakter: Hermione, Severus

Rating: R

Worte: 885

Was geschieht, wenn einem die Euphorie des Sieges zu Kopf steigt?

.


	2. 1 Euphorie des Augenblicks

**__**

Gedanken eines Augenblicks – eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung

1. Euphorie des Augenblicks

Leer wurde es um sie herum und die Kühle der Nacht nagte an ihr. Sie stand noch immer wie versteinert da, konnte sich kaum rühren. Ganz langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass es vorbei war, doch keiner warf einen Augenmerk auf die junge Frau...

Vorbei.

Die grausamen Seiten der Dunkelheit hatten sich endgültig verzogen und hinterließen Gefühle der Freiheit, die der Verstand noch nicht fassen konnte. Nicht in dieser bizarren Situation, in der sich das Schlachtfeld am Fuße des Schlosses langsam leerte, in der keiner weiter Augenmerk auf die junge Frau warf, die soeben ihren langjährigen Freunden ein mattes Lächeln hinterhergeworfen hatte, ihnen versprochen hatte gleich nachzukommen - den Sieg zu feiern...

Sie blickte gedanklich zurück auf die letzten Stunden des Kampfes, in dem sie im Grunde nur eine nebensächliche Rolle gespielt hatte. Ließ die Szenen erneut durch ihren Kopf rauschen, die schrecklichen Schreie, die mutigen Reaktionen und waghalsigen Taten, während sie in die Unendlichkeit des Nachthimmels starrte. Ihr Blick verlor sich zwischen den Sternen, entdeckte immer weiter entfernt glimmende Punkte, die sich zu einer unzähligen Gesamtheit entwickelten und keiner warf einen Augenmerk auf die junge Frau...

Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten. Warum fanden Endkämpfe immer in kalten Nächten statt? War die Kälte boshaft? Sie richtete ihren Kragen auf und zog das grobe Material des Mantels näher an ihren Körper, auch wenn er ihr nur noch nachlässig Schutz bot, da die Spuren des Kampfes auch an ihm nicht achtlos vorübergezogen waren. Frühlingsnächte können erschreckend sein, ganz im Gegensatz zu den duftenden Tagen, an denen die Welt neu erblühte. Neu erblühen – das würde sie in ihrem letzten Schuljahr stärker den je, doch in diesem Moment warf keiner einen Augenmerk auf die junge Frau...

Euphorie suchte sich schleichend Wege zu ihrem Bewusstsein, was ihr das erste Lächeln seit Tagen auf das Gesicht zauberte, dass sie erstrahlen ließ, dass ihre Atmung verschnellerte und Adrenalin in ihre Adern pumpte. Adrenalin, welches sich wie eine berauschende Welle in ihr ausbreitete, doch niemand bemerkte es, denn keiner warf einen Augenmerk auf die junge Frau...

Irrtum.

Jemand tat es, denn entgegen ihrer Erwartung war sie nicht allein. Allein in der Euphorie des Augenblicks. Plötzlich war es ganz natürlich, dass sie sich an einen männlichen Körper, den sie zuvor noch nie berührt hatte, schmiegte. Euphorie. Plötzlich machte es einen Sinn, dass sie ihre Hände in eine schwarze Flut von Haaren versenkte. Euphorie. Plötzlich gab es keinen Widerspruch, als sie ihren Kopf hob und seine Lippen suchte.

Stumm lotste er sie durch einen Hinterausgang zu seinen privaten Räumen. Sie wollte es. In diesem Augenblick wollte sie ihn und sie ließ es geschehen, als er sie von ihrer Kleidung befreite, kaum war die Tür hinten ihnen ins Schloß gefallen. Sie wollte es und konnte nicht länger warten, als sie unter ihrer entblößten Haut die massive Tischplatte des Schreibtisches fühlte. Sie wollte es, als seine Hände über ihre verlangende Haut strichen und sie ihre Zähne in seine Schulter versenkte. Seine Roben würden Spuren verdecken, wie sie immer alles verdeckten, was sie gerade nur schemenhaft in dem schlecht beleuchteten Raum sah, jedoch deutlich fühlte, mit jeder einzelnen Körperfaser, durch die die anhaltende Ekstase strömte.

Die Kälte der Umgebung bescherte ihr eine prickelnde Gänsehaut, die sich mit dem Gefühl von euphorischem Verlangen mischte. Nein, Kälte war nicht boshaft, dass wusste sie in diesem Augenblick.

Er stellte es nicht in Frage, warum sie sich gerade ihn ausgesucht hatte. Er genoß es, als er ihre Hände an den sensibelsten Punkten seines Körpers spürte. Er genoß es und gab ihr was sie verlangte, als er seine Zunge über ihre Haut streifen ließ. Er genoß es, während er ihre weiblichen Kurven erkundete, dass sie ihn den ganzen interessierten Jungen ihres Alters vorzog. Er genoß ihre fordernde Art und Weise, die man auch in ihren nicht enden wollenden Fragestellungen erkannte. Sie war nicht mehr unerfahren. Nein, das konnte er fühlen, als er in sie eindrang. Es zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und es setzte diese junge Frau, die gerade ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang und seinen Rhythmus so perfekt vervollständigte, in ein anderes Licht. Es veranlasste ihn zu weiteren Phantasien, gab ihm Spielraum und entfesselte um ein weiteres seine Leidenschaft, in der sie in seinen Augen maßlos an Schönheit gewann.

Hermione Granger, mit dem unbändigen Durst nach Wissen – nicht nur nach Wissen – das konnte Severus Snape in diesem Moment am eigenen Körper erfahren, als ihre Euphorie in zitternde Schauer explodierte und die Luft aus ihren Lungen presste, ihrer Atmung eine erschreckende Pause gab.

Ihre Beine noch immer um seine Hüften geschlungen, trug er sie in sein Schlafraum und genoß es, dass sie es wollte...

. . . . . . . .

Morgen werden sie sich den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gehen. Sie werden auch auf der großen Siegesfeier nicht miteinander sprechen und sie werden kein Wort über diese Stunden in seinen Kerkern verlieren, zu keinem. Selbst die Gedanken daran werden sie versuchen bei Seite zu schieben. Dennoch wird sie sich morgen Nacht, wenn sich die Feierlichkeiten dem Ende neigen, zu seinen Räumlichkeiten schleichen. Sie werden sich erneut berühren und es wird kaum ein Wort fallen. Nur ihr Name, denn er wird sie Hermione nennen, was sie verblüffen wird und ihr die Bestätigung gibt, das jemand einen Augenmerk auf sie warf...


	3. 2 Ohne

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben dort draußen. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich habe mich in den letzten Monaten wirklich spärlich blicken lassen. Aber mein reales Leben nimmt gerade eine beinahe schon erschreckende Achterbahnfahrt an, und das wird sich in den nächsten Wochen nicht so schnell ändern. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich mich gerade selbstständig gemacht habe, ich mitten im Aufbau einer Firma stecke, auf meinem Terminkalender in kürze drei Messen stehen und ich mir zu allem Überfluss auch noch vorgenommen habe in den nächsten 3-4 Wochen umzuziehen, weil ich ganz dringend einen Tapetenwechsel benötige. Em... ja, ich denke es wird noch einige Zeit vergehen, bis ich wieder zum Schreiben komme.

Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe hier noch eine Geschichte, die schon seit längerem auf meiner Festplatte schlummert. Es wird Zeit, dass sie ans Licht kommt, gerade weil ich das Paring so interessant finde und zumal hier viel zu wenig deutscher Femslash geschrieben wird. Irgendwie habe ich daran gefallen gefunden und ich bin selber gespannt, wo mich meine Gedanken bezüglich Femslash noch hinführen werden.

So nun aber genug gefaselt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

****

**_Gedanken eines Augenblicks – eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung_**

****

**_2. Ohne _**

****

Zahlreiche Lagen zarten Stoffes streicheln ihren Unterarm, zaubern ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie den schweren dunklen Vorhang zuzieht und in den großen Spiegel blickt, der nur einen Schritt vor ihr bis zur Decke reicht.

Das erste offizielle Date steht ihr bevor und allein der Gedanke daran lässt sie nervös werden.

Lächelnd denkt sie zurück.

_Alle Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens trafen sich, nachdem sich die ersten Wogen, die erste Euphorie des Sieges über Voldemort geglättet hatten, erneut im alten Haus der Blacks. Sie blickten gemeinsam auf einen fürchterlichen Kampf zurück und freuten sich auf die Zukunft, die wieder so viele Hoffnungen und Wünsche mit sich brachte. Es wurde sich gegenseitig versprochen, sich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, auch wenn jedem klar wurde, dass dies Floskeln waren, die man schnell wieder vergas._

_„Würde mich freuen, wenn du auf einen Kaffee vorbeikommen würdest", hatte sie damals zu ihr gesagt und auch, wenn Hermione sich über diese Einladung gefreut hatte, ist es nie dazu gekommen. Später, es war mit Sicherheit weit über ein halbes Jahr vergangen, haben sie sich in der Winkelgasse wiedergetroffen. Nur durch Zufall und Hermione hatte die schlanke hübsche Frau auf den ersten Blick fast nicht erkannt. Ihre Stimme ließ die braunhaarige Frau einen Herzsprung machen. Tonks._

_Ihre Haare waren glatt, kinnlang und das seidige Blond stach Hermione in die Augen. Sie liebte es und genau dieser Gedanke kam plötzlich über ihre Lippen, noch bevor sie ein Wort der Begrüßung an Tonks gerichtet hatte. Sie lächelten beinahe verlegen und verbrachten den Nachmittag zusammen in der Winkelgasse. Bis zu diesem Moment wusste Hermione nicht, dass sie diese Frau in dem letzten halben Jahr vermisst hatte, doch jedes einzelne Lächeln von ihr machte es ihr bewusst und der Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge. An diesem Tage gab es eine Verabredung, eine wirkliche, die auch eingehalten wurde und auf die weitere folgten._

_Flüchtige Berührungen von ihr machten Hermione anfangs nervös, beunruhigten sie. Doch sie forderte gerade diese scheinbar ungewollten Berührungen nach einer Weile heraus, legte ihre Hand auf Tonks Unterarm um Worte eines Gespräches mit diesen Gesten zu unterstreichen, oder nahm sie zum Abschied in den Arm – immer ein wenig länger, als nötig._

_Das letzte Treffen änderte alles. Positiv. Aufregend. Tonks verabschiedete sich an ihrer Tür, wollte sie gerade in den Arm nehmen und auf wiedersehen sagen. Beide Frauen hielten jedoch inne, nur ein paar Sekunden in denen die Anspannung aufs Unerträglichste anwuchs. Sie konnte nicht mehr nachvollziehen, von wem der Impuls ausging, doch ihre Lippen trafen sich und ein Schauer durchfuhr jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers, während dieser sanften Berührung. Sanft, zu Beginn..._

Inmitten der kleinen Kabine führt Hermione die Hand zu ihrem Mund. Ihre Finger berühren ihre Lippen und sie kann Tonks zarten Mund förmlich auf ihrem spüren. Sie schaut in ihr Spiegelbild und die gerade ausgesuchte Unterwäsche kommt ihr wieder in den Sinn.

Richtig, dass erste offizielle Date. Eines dieser Dates, an denen man weiß, was passieren würde, an denen das Verlangen siegen würde und die Intimität ihre Türen öffnet. Sie würde es nicht herausfordern, das bräuchte sie auch nicht, denn die knisternde Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen sagte ihr beim letzten Treffen bereits, was das nächste Mal geschehen wird.

Genau der Gedanke führt Hermione an diesen Ort, den kleinen Dessous-Laden eine Straße von ihrer Wohnung entfernt. Sie fühlt sich begehrt und dieses Gefühl will sie ausdrücken, zeigen und das mit Hilfe von zarter Seide auf ihrem Körper.

Schnell finden ihre Sachen, die soeben noch ihren Körper verhüllten, Platz auf dem kleinen Hocker in der Umkleidekabine. Sie greift zu dem ersten BH und streift ihn über ihre Arme, dabei schließt sie die Augen und ihre Gedanken driften wie von selbst ab...

_Heiße Lippen legen sich fordernd auf deinen Hals, gleiten weiter hinab. Ihre Zunge hinterlässt eine feuchte Spur auf deinem Schlüsselbein, dass dir der Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen droht. Ihre Hände gleiten unter dein Oberteil, streifen es über deinen Kopf und lassen es ungeachtet zu Boden fallen. Sie blickt hungrig auf deine noch verhüllten Brüste, erfreut sich an der neuen Spitze, die deine weiblichen Rundungen so perfekt in Szene setzt. Ihre Zunge fährt entlang der roten Spitze, die den BH umrahmt. Eine prickelnde Gänsehaut legt sich über deine Haut. Deine Hände vergraben sich in ihren blonden Haaren und ein leiser stöhnender Laut entweicht deiner Kehle, als sie langsam an dir herunterrutscht und ihr Gesicht in deinen Schoß vergräbt..._

Hermione öffnet ihre Augen, die sich einen Sekundenbruchteil später weiten, als sie ihr Spiegelblick registrierte. Eine stechend rote Farbe, ausgehend von dem Stoff auf ihrer Haut, setzt sich ab. Ihre braunen Locken, die locker über ihre entblößten Schultern liegen, scheinen sich mit der Schattierung der Unterwäsche zu beißen. Ein Anblick der ihr ganz und gar nicht gefällt. Schnell zieht sie den BH aus, hängte ihn zurück auf den Bügel und greift zum nächsten bereitliegenden Material. Blau – dunkles und doch strahlendes Blau.

_Du fühlst das kühle Leder des Sofas unter deinem Körper, der lediglich von dunkelblauer Unterwäsche bekleidet ist. Langsam drehst du dich zur Seite, stützt den Kopf auf deinen angewinkelten Arm ab. Dein Lächeln wird breiter, als du eine Hand auf deiner Hüfte spürst, wie sie langsam zu deinem Bauch herunterrutscht. Tonks steht hinter dem Sofa, beugt sich nach vorn und legt ihre Lippen auf deine Seite, was dich kitzelt und ein leises Lachen bei dir verursacht. Blonde weiche Haare streifen über deine Haut, während ihre Hand in deinen Slip gleitet. Ihr Finger berührt deinen sensibelsten Punkt und ein Blitzschlag zuckt durch deinen Körper. Unbewusst öffnest du die Beine und du bietest ihr mehr Spielraum, den sie dankend ausnutzt. Die Erregung ist in Form von einem goldenen Glanz auf deine Haut geschrieben und die Feuchte breitet sich zwischen deinen Beinen aus. Stockend flutet dein Atem den Raum und verschnellert sich, als ein Finger von ihr deinen Eingang umkreist, in dich eindringt und einen Rhythmus findet, der dich benahe in die Besinnungslosigkeit schickt..._

Das Geräusch ihres verschnellerten Atems holt Hermione zurück in die Realität und sie sieht sich ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen. Ein leichter roter Schimmer durchzieht ihre Wangen, was ihr Gesicht diese hübsche Ausstrahlung gibt, die Hermione so liebt. Was ihr jedoch gar nicht gefällt ist die Unterwäsche auf ihrer, von der Phantasie brennenden Haut. Imgrunde kann sie sich über die Fülle ihrer Oberweite nicht beschweren, doch der viel zu große BH lässt ihren Busen winzig erscheinen. Enttäuscht seufzt sie auf und streift auch dieses Stück Stoff von ihrem Körper. Kurz danach schmiegt sich schwarze Spitze in ihre Hand. Sündhaft wenig Stoff, der ihre Gedanken sogleich in die nächste Phantasie treibt...

_Leise fällt dein schwarzer BH zu Boden und warme Hände drücken dich zurück in die weichen Kissen des Bettes. Du schaust Tonks in die Augen, die in diesem Moment ihre blaue Farbe verlieren und einen braunen Farbton annehmen. Dunkles Braun, welches pures Verlangen verspricht. Deine Haut brennt, will endlich ihren Körper spüren. Du legst deine Hand hinter ihren Hals, ziehst sie näher an dich und versinkst in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der Tanz heißer Zungen, hinter euren versiegelten Lippen schreit nach mehr. Sie löst sich von dir, um Augenblicke später ihre Lippen auf deine Brustwarze zu legen, sie mit der Zunge zu umkreisen. Du biegst dein Rücken durch, streckst dich ihr entgegen und spielst mit den seidigen Strähnen ihrer Haare. Sanft streifen ihre Hände an deinen Körperseiten herab. Du willst sie nur noch spüren, mit jedem Zentimeter deines Körpers. Willst dich von ihr in wilde Explosionen schicken lassen. Deine Augen schließen sich, als sie ihre Finger unter die dünnen Bündchen deines Slips schiebt und diesen herunterstreift. Ohne es zu registrieren hebt sich dein Becken an, sodass sie das letzte Stück Stoff von deinem Körper streifen kann. Ein leises Rascheln gibt dir die Gewissheit, dass sich der schwarze Slip soeben zu dem BH gesellt hat. Doch du verschwendest keinen weiteren Gedanken daran, denn ihre Hand auf deinem Innenschenkel lässt dich die Luft anhalten. Ein Finger dringt in dich ein, bewegt sich in dir und ein Stöhnen fließt über deine Lippen und legt ein Lächeln über ihr ohnehin schon hübsches Gesicht._

_Sie zieht sich aus dir zurück und erntet einen Ton des Protestes von dir, doch nicht lang. Du fühlst ihre glatten Haare an den Innenseiten deiner Schenkel, ein Sekundenbruchteil, bevor du ihren Namen schreist, denn ihre Zunge findet deine rosige Perle, umkreist sie und dringt danach tief in dich ein._

_Flackernde Sterne vor deinen Augen und du flüsterst immer wieder ihren Namen..._

Erschrocken öffnet Hermione erneut die Augen. Sie hat ihren Namen laut gesagt und die letzte Phantasie färbt ihre Wangen tief rot. Der nächste Blick in den Spiegel enttäuscht Hermione allerdings auf ein weiteres Mal. Die schwarze Unterwäsche lässt ihre Haut blas erscheinen. Keine schöne Blässe, eher ein beißendes Weiß, was von dem grellen Licht in der Kabine nur noch verstärkt wird. Sie zieht die Unterwäsche aus.

Als sie auf ihre nackte Erscheinung im Spiegel blickt zieht sich ihre Augenbraue abschätzend nach oben. Zufrieden schaut sie auf ihre Rundungen, auf ihre wohlgeformten Brüste und auf ihre langen Beine. Perfekt, ganz ohne jeglichen Stoff. Ihr nächster Gedanke lässt sie laut auflachen.

_Wer braucht schon Unterwäsche?_

__

_

* * *

_

Bin gespannt, ob sich jemand auf dieses Paring eingelassen hat, also lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr die kurze Geschichte gelesen habt.

Hugs&Kisses

Ven


End file.
